The subject invention is directed to a resealable container assembly for moist products.
The invention is particularly suited for containing wet tissues and will be described with reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used for containing a variety of products which must be maintained in a moist or damp condition for a period of time after the container is opened.
Moist or wet tissues and fiber towels are commonly supplied as packaged stacks containing multiple individual towels which are consumed over a relatively extended period of time after the package is originally opened. Consequently, it is highly desirable that the packages be capable of being resealed to an extent sufficient to prevent undue drying of the unused tissues.
Molded plastic containers with snap-on covers or closures meet the general requirements and have been used with some commercial success in the marketing of such tissues. These molded containers are, however, relatively expensive and unduly add cost to what should be a relatively inexpensive product.
As alternatives to molded plastic containers, various flexible bags formed from plastic sheet have been used. Typically, these bag containers have been closed by flaps or tabs coated with pressure sensitive adhesive. Closure of the flaps or tabs is often short lived since the adhesives frequently lose their effectiveness through contact with the users hands or after a few contacts with the cleaning solution or solvents impregnated in the tissues. Additionally, the bag itself is not a desirable container since it loses its shape and assumes an unpleasant appearance as the products are consumed. The loss in bag shape further impedes proper use and sealing of the adhesive flaps. Consequently, the use of such bags has generally been confined to use as only a single tissue container or to use with a very small number of tissues in a portable or purse size package.